That green little monster
by tovaff
Summary: Derek asks Penelope to dance, she is already dancing. With someone else. Sorry for short summary, rated T because I'm a lunatic.


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I do not own criminal minds. Boo.

Once the plane landed and the team got back home, Hotch decided to give them the next day off. "I'm in the mood to drink, do you guys want to go to the bar?" JJ suggested. Everybody hollered and got their bags to leave for the bar.

Once they got there, the team spread out to get their drinks and find a partner for the night. The men were sitting on the table, apart from Reid who had been dragged to another table by a seemingly very eager girl. The girls were already dancing with a few strangers and one specific stranger was pissing Derek Morgan off. That being the one dancing with Penelope Garcia.

Derek didn't know why he was feeling annoyed, but he was. Seeing Penelope move and grind against the dude, looking all gorgeous and half drunk made him angry and very hot and bothered.

"Calm it, tiger, don't attack the man." he heard Rossi say and after that a low snicker erupted in the older man's throat. Derek just slammed his beer bottle on the table and got up, his eyes fixated on Penelope. He quickly strolled over to her and motioned to the guy she was dancing with to back off. "Baby girl, give your man a dance?" he held out his hand but she didn't take it. "Hot Stuff, I was dancing with Brad. Maybe later." was all she said before she resumed her dance with _Brad._ Derek pulled his hand back muttered "Fine." and left. He left Hotch and Rossi a few bills, got his bags and left for home.

When he got home, Derek was still very had just blown him off to dance with a total stranger. He slammed the door of his car and got into his house. He decided against going out to fish for an eager girl himself, so he got into the shower and made himself a scotch as he sat on his couch and turned on the TV.

…...

A few hours later, Derek was staring at the third scotch he had poured himself and still feeling mad at Penelope. She had blown him off. And he still wanted her.

While he was still deep in his thoughts, he heard his doorbell ring. He checked the time and immediately felt worried. At this time of night, it couldn't be good. He got up and hurried to the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with a very drunk Penelope who was slurring dance songs.

"Hiya handsome. Let me in?" was all she could say before she got the hiccups. Derek took one good look at her and sighed. He let her in and made her sit on the couch while he made her some strong black coffee. Once he handed it to her, she started drinking it, obviously thinking it was alcohol. "What are you doing here, Garcia?" said Derek without looking at her.

"I missed you Hot Stuff. Missed me?" she purred and tried to get on his lap, but Derek got up and started pacing up and down his living room. "Penelope you shouldn't be here. But since you came here, you can have my bed, I'll crash on the couch."

"But why? We can share." Penelope tried reaching for him again but he snatched his arm away.

"No we can't. I don't want to." Derek was obviously avoiding her gaze and she was already more sober than earlier. Her eyes turned cold and angry. "Fine." she snapped and went for the bed.

Derek started cleaning up the living room, muttering to himself. Once he had cleaned up, he went to the bathroom cabinet and reached for some aspirin to place next to her for when she woke up. He wrote her a note saying "Baby Girl, we need to talk." and left those next to her. While she was already asleep he stared at her and felt his heart soften. Derek knew he couldn't stay mad at her, he was in love with her after all. But she had his heart pinned against the wall and throwing darts at it. He couldn't pretend she hadn't hurt him but at the same time he couldn't look at her and think about that.

…...

Penelope woke up to the smell of oatmeal and a buzzing in her ears. When she opened her eyes, she felt the power of yesterday night's alcohol kick in and immediately started growling in pain. Hearing that, Derek placed her breakfast on a tray and started climbing up the stairs. Meanwhile, Penelope had already had two aspirins and was holding the note he had left her. When he entered he could feel her strong gaze upon him and suddenly he didn't really want to talk to her.

"Morning, umm, this is for you, it should make you feel better. So... I guess I'll go-"

"No, you won't. You said we needed to talk, go on, talk." She sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her. Derek sighed and complied. If he wanted to clear things out with her and see if he had a chance they needed to talk. "Penelope, I'm mad at you."

"Yeah, I can see that, but for the life of me, I cannot understand why."she said between mouthfulls of breakfast. Derek could see she was not taking things seriously and that was pissing him off even more. He took the food out of her hands and placed it on the table next to her. "Penelope, yesterday night you blew me off. I got all jealous seeing you dancing with _Brad_ " Derek pronounced his name with so much irony it made Penelope flinch, "him all over you and I decided to finally make a move on you. It just tipped me off. And I gather all the courage I can and I come up at you and ask you to dance, and what do you do? You say _you're already dancing with Brad._ What am I supposed to do? Give me a single reason why-" His words were cut short when Penelope's lips attacked his. At first he was surprised and he didn't move at first, but soon his body started to respond. His arms circled her waist and his lips started moving on hers. She climbed up on his lap, pulled her lips away from his and hugged him tightly.

"Derek I am so sorry. I never thought of it that way and I never thought you wanted me that way. I promise I'll try my best to make it up to you." Derek chuckled at that. "Yeah? And how do you exactly plan to make it up to me?" he said with a grin. Penelope laughed as well. "Well, calm it tiger. I'm still not sober enough to take advantage of you, so you just wait a second, will you?" The last part was breathy since Penelope was trying her best to focus on formulating a well structured sentence, while Derek was working magic on her neck and collarbone. "Mmm, okay baby girl. I'll have to take my time with you."

They continued kissing for a lot of time and after that they just stayed in each others embrace, in a comfortable silence. After all they were still friends. Just really soon they'd turn into lovers.

"Brad, what kind of name is that?" Derek said as they both looked out his window and they started laughing again.


End file.
